It's Our Secret
by GingerMarauderette
Summary: Lily & James get together during 3rd year. But they keep it a secret since it's more fun that way! But when their 7th year takes an unexpected turn, will their secret be revealed? Told from the beginning of 1st year & VERY OOC. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sorting and Such

AN: I've always kind of wanted to write this story, and today I decided that I will! Life's too short, you know? Anyway, I really hope you enjoy. It's a little short, but it's the first chapter, things should get going soon! This is my first Lily and James fic, and it's also my first fic for the world of Harry Potter. I am really used to writing Twilight. So be nice, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series; I own copies of the series and a couple of OCs, but nothing more.

Chapter One: Sorting and Such

Lily POV:

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my chair as I saw Alana Abble jump off the sorting chair and run over to the Hufflepuff table excitedly. I knew I would be coming soon. Severus really wanted me in Slytherin, but I had heard such horrible things about wizards that had come out of there. Bad things. But then again, I know next to nothing about the world of magic, and that added greatly to my nervousness.

I'm Lily Evans, and I am Muggle-born. When I found out I was a witch, I told the people that Hogwarts sent that wasn't a very nice thing to say. They laughed and said that what Muggles said about witches and wizards was indeed not true. They were just ordinary people with magic powers. I quite liked the sound of that, as did my parents.

My parents were overjoyed at the fact that they had a witch in the family. They said it was indeed too good to be true. They took me on a shopping spree to Diagon Alley (with wizard's help, of course) and bought me all my supplies happily, including a wand, which I carried around with me everywhere, and was just itching to try it out. They drug my sister Petunia along, unhappily I might add.

My sister, unlike my parents, was less than happy at my being a witch. I think she was jealous at the attention my parents were giving me, and I felt horrible for it. Petunia and I never exactly got along like good sisters should, and I've always wanted to have a sisterly bond with her. I tried to explain that I couldn't help it, but nothing exactly worked.

"Lily Evans!" Mrs. Kinsella called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Within my mind, for those few nice minutes, I was not nervous, distracted quite happily. But now my insides were turning rapidly as I walked up to that little stool on which sat the shabbiest hat I have ever seen. I felt many pairs of waiting eyes as Mrs. Kinsella took it off the stool and I sat down. She plopped it onto my head. To my great surprise, it began to talk, but not yelling to the rest of the hall. It was as if he was intruding my mind, whispering things only I could hear.

I don't think I will _ever _get used to magic.

_Hmm. Great mind, brave, tough, a little proud, but not_ too_ proud. Confident! _ I quite like this hat! I said to myself. _Thank you! _It replied._ So many places to put you, my dear! Loyal enough for Hufflepuff, intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor. My dear, you're tough to place! Okay, it'll have to be..._ then he yelled to the rest of the dining hall : "Gryffindor!"

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath till I let it out in relief. I looked out into the applauding crowd, searching in the sea of faces for Sev. I found him, eyes sad, but applauding nonetheless. I sent a sorry look his way and say down at the Gryffindor table, next to a tall and burly boy who looked to be in his seventh year. He caught me staring up at him and smiled.

"Asher Willet." He smiled and extended a hand. "I'm Head Boy." I took his hand nervously. If he as much as squeezed he would crush my hand to powder.

"I noticed." I gestured towards the crest pinned proudly on his robes. "I'm Lily Evans." He smiled.

"I have a good feeling about you, Lily. You'll do great things, I can tell."

"Thank you!" I said, blushing. "What is with all the complements today? First the sorting hat, now you?" I giggled.

"The sorting hat complemented you? Didn't say anything to me." He chuckled and so did I. The people at Hogwarts were nice after all!

Spoke too soon.

Two black-haired boys slid down the table and halted a few centimetres from me. One had long curly hair, the other's was short and untidy.

"Potter, James Potter." The messy-haired boy extended a hand. I took it and shook it.

"Lily Evans, and why are you impersonating James Bond?" I asked. James looked taken aback?

"Is that that wizard that invented the floo?" The long-haired boy interjected. He too extended a hand. "Sirius Black."

"No. No, he's a Muggle." I explained. The boys nodded.

"Then how do you know him? You must be the best student in the class in Muggle Studies!" James said.

"No, I'm a first year. I'm Muggle-born, you see." They both froze.

"Muggle-born?" Their eyes were wide. I had heard about how some wizards thought Muggle-borns weren't worthy of possessing magic powers. Just as I was making friends, I had to go blurt that out!

"No way!" Asher said, dissolving the silence. "Can you tell me how you guys get around? I mean, you can't fly on brooms, you can't apparate and your cars don't fly. How do you get where you need to go?"

I laughed, extremely relived. "Our cars roll on wheels, like the carts on the Express, except no one has to push behind them. You control how fast the wheels roll by pressing on a petal with your foot." After this I was being showered with questions, from 'why don't your pictures move?' to 'how do you use a shower cap?' It was the most fun I had since I got here.

After the sorting had finished, food magically appeared on the tables. I can't say I wasn't surprised. James and Sirius howled with laughter at my baffled expression and they dug in. I dug in a few seconds after them, glad that Hogwarts was starting off well.

AN: So? What did you think? This is my first Lily and James fic! Help me out!


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and Drunk Portraits

AN: Okay, I'm writing this before the reviews came in, so I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series; I own copies of the series and a couple of barely-there OCs, but nothing more.

Chapter Two: Dinner and Drunk Portraits

James POV

"James." Sirius whispered to me, so quietly that Lily couldn't hear. She was chatting with Asher amiably. I leaned in. "What do you think of the Muggle-born?" He asked.

"She has a name, Sirius, call her by her name! Anyway, I quite like her. I'm glad she's in Gryffindor." I replied as Lily tossed her hair out of her face; not in an arrogant way, but as if it annoyed her.

"I think someone fancies Lily!" Sirius whispered wickedly.

"Yeah." I said slowly. "I think someone does." I turned to Sirius, facing his shell-shocked eyes. It was a long time before either of us said anything.

"Well," Sirius spoke at last. "I was not expecting that! Good job man! I have to say I approve."

"Hah, it's not like that, mate." I said. "I don't want to look desperate. I'm gonna get to know her more, let her get to know me, show her more about the world of magic, and she'll show me about the world of Muggle. Then she'll fall for me, she has to. I'm just that flat-out lovable." Sirius smirked, and so did I.

I kept stealing glances at Lily, who had finished dinner and started digging into a Treacle Tart, chatting up everyone at the table. She was so social and fit in perfectly at Hogwarts, even if she was a Muggle-born. He had not finished his meal yet, and as he shovelled the food into his mouth without really tasting it, he noticed some Slytherin bloke looking at her. Scratch that, he was downright staring at her. _Man, that kid needs a shower! _ I thought to myself. His shoulder length hair was so greasy it hung straight in little rows, as if it was wet and had been recently combed.

"Lily," I nudged her gently with my elbow and gestured toward the grease ball. "You know that kid is staring at you. Do you know him?"

"Oh ya." Her voice was muffled by mouthful of Treacle Tart. Another reason I liked her so suddenly: she wasn't afraid to stuff her face. She swallowed and continued. "That's Severus. He lives near me." She put her fork down and waved at him. He brightened up and waved back. Lily turned around and picked up her fork again, taking another scoop of Treacle Tart.

"Oh dear Merlin, Sirius, check out the Slytherin slime ball!" I cried and point to so-called Severus and cackled. The thought of Lily ever talking to this person was too much!

"Ever heard of soap, Slippery Slytherin!" Sirius said, not loud enough for the subject of our teasing to hear, but loud enough for Lily to hear. We heard her fork clang down to her plate as she dropped it.

"You guys are atrocious! How on earth can you say that about someone, let alone someone you haven't even met! You are disgusting pigs!" And with that, she stood and left.

Asher looked at the prefect sitting across from him. "Mirabelle? Will you and Skyler take care of the first-years? I have to run after Lily."

The slight Asian girl nodded. "No problem." Mirabelle took another sip of pumpkin juice and smiled. Asher stood and ran swiftly after Lily. Thankfully, there was too much chatter for anyone else to know.

"What did she call us?" Sirius asked as he scooped the last of his meal into his mouth.

"Some weird Muggle words." I brushed off her insult and dug into the pudding that had appeared in front of me.

"Dude, I don' think she's going to take a shining to you after this." Sirius said with mock concern.

"Pfft. I'm going to get her. She will be mine if it's the last thing I do." I was determined.

"Okay, whatever." Sirius muttered into his dessert.

Lily didn't return to the table, neither did Asher. Soon it was time to get up and get to our dormitories. As all the dishes were cleared from the table with a faint _pop! _and Dumbledore gave his speech about what rules there were and not to break them, Sirius and I decided which ones we would indeed break, like the curfew, of course. After a while we were cleared to leave for the dormitory. We headed excitedly up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Asher and Lily were there, exhausted looks on their faces. We all turned to each other in confusion. Shouldn't they be in by now?

"The pass-word is Flabbergasted Conundrum!" Asher said. He said it as if that was the billionth time he's said it so far.

"Nope! Not the pass-word! I can't pronounce it, you see!" The fat lady in the portrait said, a tumbler of oak-matured mead in her hand, the empty bottle discarded at her feet. As she made a wild gesture, some of the glass' contents sloshed over the side.

"Then what is the pass-word?" Lily ran her hands through her hair, lifting it at the roots, threatening to pull it out. _Wow, she's really pretty, _I thought to myself. _Even frustrated she's an angel. _

"Bubbly Bobbles!" The fat lady cried, and laughed again, more of her drink sloshing over the side.

"Oh my Merlin, lady, if you don't let us in, I am getting the Bloody Baron." Asher put his hands over his face in aggravation. I was slightly taken aback. My parents had told me about the Bloody Baron. Slytherin's ghost, covered in blood and capable of haunting the living daylights out of you with a single stare.

"Fine! You kids are so peculiar lately!" She swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room to some of the new students for the first time.

My parents had told me about it, but I never really believed them when they said it was warm, inviting, a place you could hang out with your friends, cram for a test; everything happened in the Gryffindor common room. Already I could see me there, Lily by my side, studying for a test. She would lean in to ask me for help and I would help her, of course.

I shook my head; I was getting way ahead of myself. She still hated me because of the... outburst at diner. I would make it up to her. I looked over at Sirius, plan forming in my head already. Oh yeah, she couldn't help falling for me after this plan was formed.

AN: Review my pretties! Reviews means happy me, a happy me means a sooner update!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Findings

AN: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Glad you like this! This is really fun, and feel lucky, because I haven't updated my other story, Twitanic in ages for this, and people are getting antsy. Have fun!

I stayed up all night to write this, I have updated twice in one night, and that has never happened with my other story, so really feel lucky.

Okay, before you all bust me for this later on, JKR never gave a description to how the dorm were set up, in the hall I mean. I know there had to be more than one dorm room, so I made them look like university dorms, at least from the outside. :P

Chapter 3: Friends and Findings

Lily POV

I love Hogwarts! I love the common room, I love the moving staircases, I love the talking and moving pictures, and I cannot wait for classes to start tomorrow!

Yes. Yes I could wait for classes to start. I didn't want to look like an idiot since I didn't know anything. _I'll go to my dorm, find a nice friend who knows what she's doing and pray to Merlin she's in every single one of my classes, _I thought to myself, and chuckled a little bit.

"Okay! Girls, this way! Follow me!" An Asian girl with blue-black hair began to walk towards a staircase winding up to the right. I followed along. A couple of older students who obviously knew where their dorm room stayed behind, sitting on the sofas and laughing into the fireplace. The girl pushed the door and walked right through.

It opened to a long hallway with millions of doors. Each door had five names hammered onto it. I saw mine, grouped with Arloe Cardington, Alice van Porterson, Lorelle Englebert and Wren Moss. Such interesting names, while mine looked plain and boring next to them. As I pushed open the door, I wondered if the girls were in fact as interesting as their names were. I found two girls sting on separate beds, taking things out of their trunk and talking happily. A very skinny blonde with sad brown eyes and a pug nose looked up from a shirt in her hands and ran over to me.

"Hi!" She waved, and the other girl sauntered over. She had straight black hair and really pretty eyes. Silver, with tints of turquoise and aquamarine. "I'm Lorelle, and this is Wren." Wren held up a peace sign in greeting. _She must be Muggle-born, too_, I thought to myself. _Wizards don't know the peace sign._

As I was about to hold out my hand and introduce myself, two girls entered, heads close together, whispering rapidly. They seemed only vaguely aware of our presence. I fought back a fit of giggles.

"Oh! I am so sorry! We never saw you there!" The brunette lifted her head, smiled, and I gasped. She was so pretty! I felt my self-esteem take a hit immediately. Her hair fell down past her shoulders, tumbling down in loose, carefree curls. Her eyes were blue as the sky and she had a tiny sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her legs had to be a mile long. She had a really good tan, like she spent the whole summer on the beach. _She probably charmed it on_, I thought to myself, trying to cover up my envy from myself. I was being ridiculous.

"I'm Arloe. What's your name?" The brunette stood, extending a slender hand. I shook it. Her skin was so soft. Her friend stood up, a nasty look on her face. She could be pretty, if her face weren't squashed like that. Her dark skin was silky-looking and her sleek black hair was curled around her face.

"I'm Lily Evans." I said, nervous. Why on earth was I nervous? She was a girl! Just a girl.

"My name's Alice." The dark girl sniffed and went over to her trunk, taking out a set of pink silk pyjamas and changing into them.

"You're going to bed already?" Wren asked, eating some Bertie Bott's. "It's, like, seven o' clock." She stuffed another bean into her mouth and spit it out. She tossed it out the window.

"I need ten hours of sleep to keep myself energized. I don't want bags under my eyes." Alice grabbed an eye mask out of her trunk and got into bed, pulling it over her eyes.

_Diva_, I thought to myself and after looking around the room, I was convinced I wasn't the only one of that opinion.

Lorelle turned around. "You guys want to go out to the common room? I think I hear Exploding Snap!"

"Ooh! I love that game!" Arloe scrambled to her feet. Wren and I sort of just tagged along.

We got out to the common room, and Lorelle was in fact correct. Being Muggle-born, I had no idea what Exploding Snap was. It certainly looked like something was exploding. Lorelle and Arloe had already joined in the game, and I could see Sirius looking at Arloe. James was looking at her too, and this made me angry. I didn't even like him; it just made me mad to think that Arloe gets whatever she wants with her looks.

Wren and I sat down on a sofa and got to talking. I found out a lot about her. She is in fact Muggle-born, but she grew up with her aunt and uncle, who are magic. She said she liked growing up in both worlds, it helped her feel like she truly belonged. I told her about Petunia and how my parents were proud, and how I didn't feel I belonged at all. She just listened, and I think Wren and I will get along quite well.

After the game had died down, James slid next to me, arm circling my shoulder. I threw it off impatiently and sighed.

"That Arloe chick is pretty, isn't she?" I turned my head slowly to look at him.

"I cannot believe you're asking me to tell you if another girl is pretty or not." Wren narrowed her eyes at him. I liked her even more now.

"Well, she doesn't hold a candle to you." He shrugged, trying to appear non-chalant. Wren giggled, but I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Potter." I stood, grabbed Wren by the hand.

"What happened to James, Evans?" He called out to me, but I just drug Wren harder.

I closed our dorm room door behind us.

"He is so adorable! And he likes you so much!" Wren gushed, and I silenced her with my hand.

"You should have heard him talk at diner." And with that, I told her everything, him insulting Severus, the whole shebang. And within minutes, we had a plan to take down Potter once and for all.

AN: Both of their plans will happen at the same time, and something is bound to go wrong. So review, and leave me a little note suggesting anything for either of the plans. Go ahead, don't be shy. This is my first L&J fic, and I am feeling so out of place. I would love the help!


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Purgatory

AN: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy, I started a new story and then I had to update an old one for a friend. Hope you enjoy anyway!

As for the Lily and James plans, I decided to use my own ideas, so I hope you like!

What do you think of Alice chasing James? Arloe? Tell me in a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Big shocker there, eh?

James POV:

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I had stayed up all night practicing for Charms today. After I had mastered the charm, I had to write the poem and figure out how to get it to say what I say. During Charms with the Slytherins today, third period, I was carrying out my plan. I was going to charm a bouquet of flowers – which I still need to pick – to recite a poem for Lily, and ask her if she wanted to study in the library with me at the end of the week. Sirius asked me why I didn't just recite the poem to her face and ask her out then and there, put I wanted to impress her with my magic. She's Muggle-born, so I figured she'd be impressed by the simplest magic. I was going to show Lily that I cared and that I was so much better and more worthy then that Snivellus. (Sirius and I had proudly come up with that name last night). I glanced over at Sirius, who was snoring loudly.

"Oi! Sirius!" I threw a pillow at his head. He caught it reflexively and groaned.

"James, it so happens to be six in the friggin' morning! We don't have to be up this early! Go back to bed!" He whipped the pillow back at me and put his own over his head. I laughed.

"Classes start at 8, and breakfast is being served now, and I am hungry. I want food, and I want to get it hot. Let's get dressed and go!" I stood up and drew the curtains back. Sirius squinted.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sirius sat up.

Peter, who we had the pleasure of meeting only yesterday, grunted and rolled over onto his back. "James? Are you going to breakfast now?" He asked, sounding oddly nervous.

"You bet! Get ready, I want to be early to the common room, just in case I can catch Lily on her way down."

"Is that why you woke us up at six? James, you will be killed in your sleep!" Sirius pulled a shirt down over his head. I laughed.

In a couple of minutes, Sirius, Peter, and our other roommates Nate Jessing and Henry Pang, were all ready to leave. We headed down to the common room and sat in one of the poufy couches, waiting for Lily.

She came down with Arloe and Lorelle, the two girls I had met the night before, her face exhausted. Did she not get enough sleep last night? She turned her head to talk to Arloe, and happened to look my way. I abandoned my friends and stood, striding over to her.

"Lily!"

"Potter." She returned, and rolled her eyes.

"What happened to you this morning, Lily? Why are you all annoyed and taking it out on me?"

She was about to open her mouth and explain, but Lorelle started talking instead. "It's one of our roommates, Alice. She's so diva, and we can't deal with her anymore."

"She's been your roommate for one night, and you're already sick of her? That seems weird."

"But it's totally true!" Arloe cut in. "She's all beauty sleep and waking up at flipping four in the morning to take a shower and blow drying that head of hair while we're trying to sleep." Arloe seemed to be that kind of girl herself, but she also seemed like the girl who rolls out of bed looking like a model already. She wasn't near as pretty as Lily. Lily emitted it from herself. She didn't have to try.

"Honestly, I feel horrible. We kinda left Wren to deal with it herself." Lily sighed. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay, were you girls headed to the dining hall?" I asked. Maybe if I softened Lily up first, the plan would go smoother. Not that it would go wrong of course.

"Okay!" Arloe agreed instantly, slipping her arm through mine and her other arm through Lorelle's. Lily stood there for a second, hesitating, not sure if she wanted to link her arm through mine. I smirked, and she rolled her eyes at it, but in the end gave up and slid her slender arm in mine. I had to stop myself from gasping; her touch felt so good on me, even if _technically_ we weren't touching. I couldn't wait to execute my plan. I know it will work.

We walked into the dining room hall, and most of the students were already there. I saw Asher talking amiably to Mirabelle, their eyes wide with excitement. I knew there was something with those two!

I sat down with the girls and dug in. It was then that I realized that I had ditched Peter, Sirius, Nate and Henry. I felt a spasm of guilt, than shrugged it off. They were boys, they would understand.

When they came down in the end, I could feel their eyes on my back, but I didn't turn around. Even though all the girls chatting about nothing, I didn't join in to the conversation. I was listening to Lily describe her summer to Wren, who had, after a long talk with Diva-Alice, finally managed to get down to breakfast. It was simply mesmerising. She talked about how she went to the Caribbean (Where on Earth?) for a month, and when she came home, she got her Hogwarts letter. She didn't believe it, and was so excited for this day to come: the first day of classes. _She's got reason to be excited, come third period, _I thought wryly to myself, and smirked. Only Lorelle saw me, and she raised an eyebrow.

When we were signalled to head to classes, and I walked with Arloe to Potions. I had the class with the rest of the Gryffindors, but I didn't want to border on stalker when it came to Lily. I didn't really know much about girls, but I did know that stalking wouldn't help one bit.

"So..." Arloe said, trailing off. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled.

"How do you do that? I've never known how." Arloe gushed, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. I was a little more than confused. Was she... _flirting_ with me?

"It's very impressive." She twirled a long piece of hair with her fingers.

Yes. Yes she was.

"Arloe?" I asked, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.

"Yeah?" She leaned in slightly. This didn't feel right. It would feel a lot better with Lily, that's for sure.

"What subject are you most excited for?" I blurted, being thankful it didn't sound _too_ stupid. Arloe's face fell a bit, but she recovered quickly.

"I've always been interested in Astronomy. But I'm not exactly sure when that is. Wednesday night?"

'Thursday." I answered quickly. I remembered fantasizing about it. Lily and I, under a star lit sky, and the glow of midnight all around us...

I hadn't noticed Arloe was still talking until she hit me gently on the arm. I looked up.

"James?" She giggled, and I felt like scoffing. Her giggle was forced, and I had a feeling this girl wasn't used to being ignored. In her made-up face!

"James?" She repeated, with another forced giggle. "We're here." I shook my head and realized she was right. We were in the dungeons; it was so gloomy. I sighed and with Arloe, stepped inside.

***

I sighed. Third period couldn't come soon enough. But when second period finished - Defence against the Dark Arts - I was the first one out of my seat, Sirius on my heels. I ran out to the field and picked every flower in sight, making sure to get tons of lilies and no petunias. I had no clue what her favourite flowers were, but I knew she didn't like her sister, whose name was Petunia. I rushed up to the Charms class. Can't be late! She wouldn't be impressed.

I got there in time, and she was already sitting down on the right side of the room. I sat a couple of seats behind her, so she wouldn't see me charm the flowers. Sirius sat next to me and I could almost feel his excitement. I didn't even know why he was so excited. I had reason to be excited, not him.

A few minutes into class, the teacher assigned a hovering charm. I rolled my eyes and hastily did it so I could charm the flowers. As I pulled out my wand, I heard Lily's perfect voice float over the chatter of the classroom. I looked up. She was no longer just a few seats in front of me. She was a cross the room, sitting next to that awful Snivellus, flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving him the same eyes Arloe gave me this morning. No. _No_. This can't be. I shook my head to clear it and charmed the flowers. I had to hold them really tight so they'd keep shut until the right moment. I got up, took a deep breath and looked over at Sirius for luck. He gave me a thumbs-up and smiled. I winked and started walking.

"And you know what he did, Sev? He tried to flirt with me! Could you believe it? He is such a jerk. I would so much rather have someone like you, Sev. You understand me. You made me realize that I'm way too good for him." Lily finished, and the whole class fell silent. They had all heard, and I stood there in front of them both, flowers in hand and trying not to blush. I forgot where I was, and let go of the flowers. They fell to the floor, reciting the poem. The teacher came over, but didn't do anything. He just watched in awe. As the poem finished, I heard the flowers say _How about a study date Friday? Hope to see you in the library at seven. _

Lily looked at the flowers on the floor, then up at me. I could see hate in her green eyes, and for a minute she looked almost evil. NO. Don't think that, James.

"No way in hell." She stomped on the flowers with her size four feet, and it let out a tiny whine. She faced the class. "Back to your hover charms, people!" She then pointed her wand at the sad lump of flowers and yelled the spell. They levitated and she caught them. She looked at them for a second and threw them in my face.

I saw Sirius catch them, and he held them at his arms length. "Lily, I am appalled! This guy is nice enough to ask you out, and you stomp on his charmed flowers! You call yourself a lady!" Sirius threw the flowers at Snivellus. They hit him square on the forehead. Sirius grabbed my arm and hauled. "Come on, dude, let's go." I let myself be dragged along, on the verge of tears, though I put in all my effort not to show it. Today was my first day at Hogwarts, and it was already my worst.

***

September passed

***

As did October

***

November did, too

***

Heck, what's the point anymore?

AN: Okay! Review! This chapter is my fave, so I hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and Cloaks

AN: How did you all like the surprise ending type thing at the end of the chapter? I found it dramatic, but then again, I wrote it. I can't put forth my own input, now can I? Any who, you have to read this chapter closely to understand. Many things are going on right now. If you just skip over these things, you might get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or its characters

_Two Years Later_

Lily POV

I grabbed whatever book was closest and began reading. I didn't even look at the title. After a few minutes of reading, my brain acknowledged the fact that it was _Pride and Prejudice_, a Muggle book I brought with me to Hogwarts. I was all alone in the common room; everyone else was doing homework in the library or already in bed. Like Alice. She's thirteen, and still goes to bed at seven-thirty. She was such a huge loser.

As it came to the part where Lizzie decides to forgive Darcy for everything, and finally accepts his proposal, I shut the book and sighed. I was getting signs everywhere that I should take James back into my life. I mean, he was nice to me, and even though I was so mean to him, he always greeted me with a smile and a _Hi Lily! _I knew I didn't deserve it, but it felt nice all the same.

I guessed I zoned out, because one minute I was alone in the common room, the next, James was waving a hand in front of my face, saying "Lily flower! Lily flower!", which was his newly adopted nickname for me. Every week held a new surprise as to what he would come up with next. I sat up straight and stared him down. But when I saw what was in his hand, my stare melted into a smile.

"How did you get those?" I asked, reaching out for the tiny metal tin. For one moment I forgot that I hated him. "They stopped making these ages ago!" I opened the metal tin and popped one of the tiny mints into my mouth. They were Muggle candies called "Mr. Moot's Marvellous Mints" They were minty on the outside, gooey in the middle, and sour on the inside.

"I know, but over the summer I was in Austria, and they still make them there! So I grabbed at least fifty. All for you." He smiled.

"James, that's sweet! Thank you so much!" I jumped up and hugged him. I sat down and he sat down with me.

"I thought these might soften you up. I really need to talk to you." James looked at me sheepishly from underneath his eyelashes.

"Go right ahead and talk." I said, a huge grin plastered on my face. My cheeks and mouth were getting sore, but I couldn't stop smiling if I tried. No one had ever done something like that for me.

_Perfect boyfriend material, is he not?_ I thought to myself. Who else would bring back fifty tins of your favourite candy? This was the deciding reason. I was going to accept him back into my life. Maybe not as a boyfriend, but being friends would be fine with me.

"Okay." James rubbed the back of his left hand, something he always did when he got nervous. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while about this, Lily. It's been driving me insane. I'm still insanely in love with you. And I don't really care if you don't love me back. It just really needs to be out there.

"I love the way you aren't afraid to show your emotions. I love when you're tired, and you make this little sound with your tongue. I love it when you read and you get this tiny little line in between your eyes. I love your laugh. I can pick it out from a mile away, and I listen for it in class now. I love the fact that you're super-ultra amazing at Potions, when the rest of us suck. I love the fact that you aren't afraid to be yourself.

"And I know that "love" is a strong word, and that you're thinking, "This guy has no clue what love is" But I've thought about it long and hard, and I can't find a word that fits better. I tried "fancy", but that was too degrading for what you make me feel when you walk into the room. I tried "obsession", but then I realized that that term doesn't even cover the frenzy I go into when you do the tiniest of things. I even tried "adore", and it fit, but then I realized that that was pretty much another word for love. Ergo, I love you, Lily. If you want me to go away forever and leave you alone, then that's fine. All I want in life is for you to be happy. And if that means I can never look into your eyes again, and feel my insides scramble like eggs, and then I'll learn to live with it. And – Lily, are you _crying_?"

I was. I really was. Maybe it's just that feeling you get when someone confesses emotions so strong, you can't help but feel them back. I looked up at him and smiled. "James." I hung my head. I didn't want him to see my cry. No one had ever seen me cry. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. It was beautiful. And I realize that I've been so stupid all these years, shutting you out. But right now I am so much more than willing to let you back into my life. Could you forgive me for being such a horrible person?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You were never horrible." He said bluntly, wrapping me in his arms. I nestled my head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "There is nothing I could ever refuse you, you know."

"I have two things to ask you." I said, a slight smile playing on the corners of my lips.

"Ask away."

"Firstly, will you be my boyfriend?" I turned around to face him. "Let's see if you can refuse me _that_!"

"Of course I can't. I would be more than honoured." He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"And second." I twisted myself around on his lap, so our bodies were aligned perfectly. I had always imagined this moment, but I had never seen the boy's face before. I was sure this was the right boy. I just knew it. "Is it too soon to do this?" Slowly, I pressed my lips to his.

He reacted well. Surprised, but he threw himself into the kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds, not too long, not too short. When we broke apart, he stared right into my eyes and leaned in. Our noses touched, and I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"It's never too soon for that." He finally said, and he pressed his lips to mine once more. The kiss was longer this time, lasting about ten seconds. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that, Lily. I've dreamed about it since the moment I first looked at you." He whispered into my ear.

"In a way I guess I always did, too. I just didn't know who it would be with yet. But I'm glad my first kiss was with you." He smiled.

"You know, I can't wait to see the look on Sirius' face when he hears he's getting twenty gallons. The whole dorm has a bet going to see how long it will take me to get you. Sirius said by fourth year. Everyone said he was wrong, but of course he was right."

I looked down at my hands sheepishly. "James. You still can't refuse me anything, right?"

"Right. Why?"

"Well, I want to keep it a secret. Think of how fun it will be! Sneaking around, having no one know. It's kind of exciting." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Sounds like a plan. But..." He stood and pulled me to my feet. "If we're going to be sneaking around, I have to show you something."

I laced my fingers in his and gave them a little squeeze. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. A very cool surprise." He started to pull me towards the boys' dorm, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The boys' dorm? Your making me go in there?" He pulled again.

"It's not that bad. Besides, no one's here." I sighed and he smiled.

We walked up the stairs and He led me to his dorm. He opened the door and I walked inside.

It was surprisingly tidy for a boys' room. It smelled nice, too. Like grass and roses. Like_ outside_.

"I like the smell." I said. James laughed right out loud, and so did I.

"I want to show you this." He held a bundle of silvery fabric in his hands. He handed it to me and I took it, observing it with care.

"It's a cloak." I said. "It sure is a pretty cloak. I love the fabric! Can I try it on?"

"Sure." He fastened it around me. "Look in the mirror, Lily flower."

I turned around to face the mirror, and I got the biggest shock of my life.

"I thought it was just a myth. A story told to kids at night."

"The invisibility cloak. Ah, good times. You have no idea how useful this is."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was my dad's. It's tradition in my family to give it to the oldest son for Christmas during their first year at Hogwarts."

"James? I have to admit something's been bothering me. I mean, your family is pure-blood centuries back. And I'm Muggle-born. Won't your parents be mad that you're dating me? I mean pure-bloods aren't supposed to date or even associate with mud bloods." I looked at my hands. We were silent for a while.

When I looked up, I saw James breathing slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you ever call yourself a mud blood again, Lily, I swear to God I don't know what I'll do. And the matter of my parents? I know they'll love you, and even if they don't, we'll find a way to be together, Lily, I promise."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to choose me over your family." I muttered.

"I don't feel like I have to. I've liked you for too long, Lily."

I smiled. "You think we can get out of here? I want to try out the invisibility cloak!" I said excitedly.

"Your wish is my command." He draped it over the both of us and placed his hand over my shoulder.

And even though I couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so real. I still could barely believe I was in a relationship. _And no one but us knows._

AN: Haha, sorry if this is really rambly. Tell me if I took it overboard in a review!


	6. Chapter 6: Insults and Interrogations

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, people! I really appreciate it. They make me feel warm and fuzzy. Best feeling in the world

***ATTENTION... I will be changing my name to "iWantTheLastDance" soon... so if you get a new story from another person, but it's this story... it's still the same ol' LiveLaughLoveSwim you know and hopefully love =P

Lily POV

"Okay." I whispered, turning around to face James. We were walking pointlessly around the school under the cloak. It was like our relationship, in a way. Invisible to everyone else, but so real to the two of us.

"Now, I think we should keep pretending we hate each other. Starting tomorrow." I reached over and kissed his nose, his forehead, both his cheeks and finally, his lips. He smiled a lazy, almost high smile. He was high on _me_. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah.... That won't be fun, really." He stared at his feet.

"It kind of will be. We can have fun with the insults."

"I know I won't. I find it very hard to insult you, Lily. Well, I never actually tried. Sirius had me try to find all the bad things about you. I got as far as 'She has small feet' and 'She actually likes Potions' before I cracked."

"Ha, Potions! Why is it a big deal that I like Potions?" I asked, laughing.

"I just don't really see how anyone could like it, honestly. I mean, it's horrible and my worst subject."

"I'll tutor you." I smirked. "But why does me having small feet bother you?" I said, teasing him.

"Well, small feet always made me think of that thing they used to do in China... you know, wrap girl's feet up in bandages to make them smaller... it just bothers me."

"You learned something in Muggle Studies. I'm impressed!" I was a little shocked.

"Yeah, it's the only subject I actually pay attention to now. And I got one of those computer things this summer, and did tons of research of the Muggles of all over the world. I kind of wanted to impress you." He looked at his feet yet again. I put two fingers under his chin and tilted his chin up.

"Don't look down. Your hazel eyes are too beautiful. And yes, I am very impressed. But... I want you to try something."

"Sure Lily. What is it?"

"We're going to have to hate each other, right? So... I want you to come up with five very horrible insults about me. For practice. I'll help."

"If you want, Lily. Umm.... I don't know where to start."

"Okay. Well, I know I eat like a pig."

"But Lily, that's adorable. It shows that you aren't afraid to be yourself."

"Maybe so, but everyone else doesn't know! Now say it as if you were insulting me with your buddies." Why was I excited?

He took a deep breath. "Lead me in."

I giggled and put on a deep voice. "Dude, whatcha think of Lily Evans, man?"

His eyes twinkled, but he could control himself. "God, she's horrible. I mean, have you seen her eat? She's the biggest pig of life." He sighed. "Lily, I don't mean it, I swear!"

"I know." I giggled. "Try another one."

"Umm... lead me in again." He thought a bit more. I loved the two clear lines on his forehead while he thought. I love men with quirks.

"Lily Evans, man. She's pretty hot, eh?" I giggled again. I sounded _Canadian_!

He threw the cloak off his body and onto the floor. "Lily! Don't call yourself hot!"

I have to say I was really shocked. "You don't think I'm hot?" I sounded hurt. Heck, I was hurt!

"Don't call yourself hot! It's just not right" He stomped his foot and pointed to it, as if to show he was doing it (like the huge _bang! bang! wasn't_ enough). I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Oh dear lord! What are you getting at?" Why was I mad? Maybe because I had grown up with people who told me I had the nicest hair. Or the brightest eyes. Or the highest cheekbones. Or the most graceful face. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but after four years of constantly being told I was pretty, I started to believe it.

"You're not hot; you're too beautiful to be even considered to be hot. It's a degrading term when it comes to you. Hot is a term for a stripper. You are way too good for that term." He held my gaze, his anger flickering a little until it disappeared, then warmth filled him. I let out the breath

"Ah. Oh. I was worried for a second. I didn't know what to think honestly." I laughed, and through the pain in his eyes, he did too.

"So, that's enough for tonight. This game is worse than Potions, I swear. I'm truly and entirely exhausted. It's been quite the eventful night." He smirked, and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"It has been a long night, hasn't it? Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Mr Potter." I turned around and headed up the stairs to my dorm room. James waved and walked up the steps to his own. I smiled as I pushed the door open.

"Miss Evans, where have you been?"

I looked at my feet, and then into the eyes of Wren, Arloe and Lorelle, who were all sitting on my bed. It was nine-thirty, so Alice was already asleep.

"I was studying." I said, trying to shrug non-chalantly.

"Without your books?" Lorelle dropped my Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts and Astronomy books at my feet.

I tried again. "Okay, fine, you got me. I was getting extra help with Potions..." They looked at me in disbelief. "...from Severus!" I finished.

"You're really cute, Lily, but we want the truth." Arloe narrowed her blue eyes. I used to be scared to be in the same room as her, but it didn't bother me at all.

"You don't have a secret boyfriend, do you?" Wren's eyes were excited. She's always wanted a secret boyfriend.

"Umm, nope!" I tried laughing, but that did no good.

"It's Sirius Black, isn't it? ISN'T IT?" Arloe shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone knew Arloe and Sirius were _this close_ to becoming official, but nothing ever happened.

"No! Arloe, I would never!" I screamed back.

"Holy Merlin, don't make me get up!" Alice threatened from under her duvet cover.

Now, anyone else would have laughed and kept screaming back and forth at each other. But Alice did not kid when it came to this. Last time this happened, one year ago, we all had to learn to do everything left-handed. The spell wore off after two weeks, but we never wanted to repeat that. So we said nothing. We crawled into our beds, not even taking the time to change. But that didn't stop Arloe, Lorelle and Wren from charming a note my way.

_This is so not over, Evans! You are getting BOMBARDED tomorrow at breakfast! Be ready, signed Arloe, Lorelle, Wren_

AN: Be kind! Review!


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends and Notes

AN: Thank you to all that reviewed! And I am so sorry for the long update. But it's summer now, so I should have more time.

Yes, I did change my name. I know, I change my name a lot, but I think this one suits me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, its plotline, or its events.

James POV:

I awoke to Sirius throwing a pillow at my head. "Oi! Man, fresh meat! Get up!" Sirius cried, and continued to throw me off the bed. I stood, rubbing my shoulder.

"You'd think I was making out with Arloe behind your back. Geez." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't realize Sirius had heard me until he froze. "Man, just kidding. Go on and ask her out already!"

"You don't understand, James! Do you understand how utterly _beautiful_ Arloe is? And how much of a rag I look like next to her?" I rolled my eyes.

"What's this, you going on about fresh meat? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pulling my robes out of my trunk.

"It's supposed to mean me." The new voice came from behind me, and I spun around. I took in this new boy's appearance. He had dark hair, laugh lines, warm, crinkly eyes and skin that was almost leathery. He was tall and skinny. "My name is Remus Lupin." He extended one scarred hand for a handshake. I shook it.

"I'm James Potter, and I assume you met Sirius Black." Sirius waved. "That's Peter." I pointed to Peter's lumpy form, covered in blankets. "And that's Nate Jessing." Nate had his books out already. "He absolutely refuses to do homework at night, like normal people, so he does it before all his classes."

"Nice." Remus nodded and laughed. "That's actually a good idea there, Nate!" Remus called out.

Nate mumbled his thanks, and I called out to anyone who would listen. "Are we going down to breakfast now? I swear to Merlin, I can't be hungrier."

"Yes." Remus stood immediately. "I am starving! Is the food here good?"

"You have much to learn." Sirius laughed.

***

"Other than the food, Remus my old buddy, the best thing about Hogwarts is the _women_." Sirius explained. "There are just so many options. Like the lovely ladies right here." Sirius spun on his heel to face Lily's crew. "Now, you must be introduced."

"Shove off, Sirius!" Wren said. "If you're here to hit on Arloe, then you may as well leave." Arloe looked at him in apology.

"You girls are horrid!" He faked being insulted. "I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of our little group, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Alice van Portersen, Lorelle Englebert and Wren Moss." When acknowledged, each of them waved – except Alice, who looked up at the sound of her name.

"And those other ladies they are sitting with?" Remus asked, staring at Arloe with particular interest.

"Well, they're taken, mate, so I don't think you need to know them." Sirius said.

"Hey! In what world are Arloe and I taken?" Lily said, raising her left eyebrow.

_You are taken in my world, Lily! OUR WORLD,_ I thought to myself, and then caught myself before screaming the words at her. We were supposed to be pretending, I forgot. But I did send Lily a look and a smile, and she smiled back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. God, I love those eyes. You could stare into them for as long as you please and never see their depth.

"Well, we both know James here has wanted you for... forever now, Lily. When are you ever going to say yes?" Sirius said, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know. You tell me, Ja-Potter." Lily looked at me and smirked.

"As soon as possible, dearest. Now you tell me, Evans, am I right?" I said, flirting back.

"You're wrong. Now tell me, Potter, what do you think of that?" Lily replied, and added a wink.

"I have to say, I don't like it, Evans. You'll come around." I winked, and she suppressed a giggle.

I had forgotten the rest of us were there. Remus was oblivious, just eating. Sirius wore an expression similar to the one he wore when he was forced to do homework. Peter didn't care, and the girls were wearing masks of shock. Yeah, we can't do that in public anymore.

"You know, I still don't know who you are." Remus pointed at Arloe with his fork, chewing his food thoroughly. Arloe reached across the table and introduced herself, shaking Remus' hand for a bit longer than necessary.

Uh oh. Sirius would curse Remus into oblivion if he made a pass on Arloe. I'd have to fix that up somehow.

"Sirius, you are so right. The food here is amazing!" Remus said enthusiastically. Arloe let out a long, half-real, half-fake laugh. Remus smiled.

"Miss Evans." I say, peering at her out of the corner of my eye. "Your first class of the day is...?" I ask, knowing perfectly well her first class is –

"Double Potions."

"Would you like my accompaniment on your way to Potions? It's an awful long way..." I say.

"I'd rather stick my head in the loo." She says, standing up. "Speaking of which, I'm on my way there now. Bye girls." She says, waving over her shoulder. I raise my hand to wave back, when I feel something drop into my pocket. Curious, I reach into my pocket and pull out a neatly folded note, with _James_ written in a loopy, neat,_ familiar_ cursive.

_Follow me. Send this back telling me you got it. Tap it and say _'Apparobjecto Lily Evans.'

I smile and write _Yeah, I got it. Nice spellwork, _fold it, tap it and say 'Apparobjecto Lily Evans'. The note vanishes, and I stand. "Bye lads." I say, walking after Lily without another word.

She's waiting for me outside the Great Hall. "Got it." She says, holding the note between two fingers.

"That is such a brilliant idea! The whole note-dropping-into-the-person's-pocket!"

"Being Flitwick's favourite has its advantages." She shrugs. "Anyway, since we won't be able to talk as much because of the secret, we could use this to pass notes whenever we want to talk to each other. Sound good?" She asks.

"Sounds perfect." I say, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Let's get to Potions."

She smiles. "You can't sit next to me though." She says.

"I know. But we have our notes." I smile.

When we get to the dungeons, we are the first ones there. Lily takes her spot at the front of her class and starts setting out her stuff. I sit near the middle, staring into space, every so often winking at Lily and she would wink back. Suddenly the doors burst open and the voices of Sirius Black and Arloe fill the air. Sirius sits down next to me, talking loudly about Quidditch. Arloe sits down next to Lily and the two start whispering with each other. A note drops into my pocket.

_Showtime _

***

After being set to brew a Babbling Potion, I write a quick note to Lily.

**This sucks, I have no clue how to do this! J**

When she gets it, she smiles and grabs her quill to write something. Seconds later I feel the note in my pocket.

_Whenever you have to stir, stir clockwise, counter-clockwise, clockwise, and not all counter-clockwise. Add twenty Melondrea beans instead of eighteen, and add them one by one. Put in pinch of unicorn horn shreddings after the fifteenth bean and stir clockwise twice. L _

**Wow. How do you know this?**

_I like to experiment._

Of course, when I tried all this, my potion was O-worthy.

**Thanks Lils. Did your potion turn out okay too?**

_Of course._

**What were you and Arloe talking about earlier?**

_She was talking about how Remus was like Sirius, only more polite and she was thinking of asking him to Hogsmeade. I don't think it's a good idea, but there's nothing we can do._

**Oh yes there is. When you're a Marauder, anything is possible.**

_I like the sound of that. We'll have to work something out. I need to talk to you about that._

**Arloe? Sirius? Marauder?**

_No, you fool. Hogsmeade. Obviously I want to go with you, but we can't do that. So I say we find dates and find them fast. Who do you think I should take?_

**Take Peter! He's never gone to Hogsmeade with a girl... but make sure you tell him you're going as friends.**

_Fine. I'll take Peter if you take Lorelle. She wants to go with someone so bad and I hate seeing her sad. _

**Of course, Lily Evans thinks of her friends before herself. I have no problem taking Lorelle. She's cool.**

_Good. Bell's about to ring. We should stop this, unless you can walk and write at the same time. _

**Will do. 'Talk' to you in Transfiguration.**

***

_I don't quite like this class. L_

**Are you kidding me? I love it! And I know this spell! Remus and I used it when we were pranking that bloke from Ravenclaw! J**

We were supposed to be practicing changing the color of their hair, fairly advanced, but Professor Dumbledore did it all the time. He always assigned magic that was way too advanced for most of the students and it would take hours for all of us to get it. It was Dumbledore's last year as Transfiguration teacher, because next year he would be taking the position of Headmaster. We're getting a fairly young teacher, Professor McGonagall, next year. She would spend a few days a week in the class, helping out. Today she had her hands full with Wren, who kept cutting her hair, not changing its color.

"Say _Adiocolora_, not _Adiocol'ra_" McGonagall all but cried.

_I have to say though, I don't like this class. I can do it all, but I still don't like it. _

**You are more of a Charms and Potions girl.**

_Is that a good thing?_

**Certainly.**

_What are we going to do about Remus and Arloe? I don't know why, but I don't think they should go to Hogsmeade. I have a suspicion something will go wrong. _

**Meet me during lunch and we'll do something. I pride myself on making plans.**

_Among other things..._

AN: Please review. I love love love reviews! I want to know that you guys are enjoying this.


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness and Hogsmeade

AN: Sorry for the long update. I got caught up in reading an amazing Scorpius/Rose fic,_ Our Little Secret_ by Kerichi and an amazing Lily/James fic called _No Day But Today_ by QueenGryffidor. I suggest you all go read them. After you're done this chapter, of course. I've also been caught up writing the final chapter and the epilogue for this here story. I just have to write the chapters in between. I feel so horrible for the long update. There is no excuse for my behaviour. I promise to try as hard as I can to be faithful to this site.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Lily POV:

"Ja – Potter? _Potter!" _I whisper at him. He's diligently taking notes next to me in Charms. For once. We had made up a system. He would take notes in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Herbology, and I would take them in Potions, Muggle Studies, Astronomy and History of Magic. Then, when tests came around, we would have a perfect reason to study together without anything looking suspicious.

"_Potter!_" I dig in my bag, for something small and hard. I pull out a Muggle eraser (for pencils) and throw it sharply at his temple. It hits square-on.

"Merlin, Li – _Evans – _" James says, rubbing the spot where I hit him. "What in the wizarding world was for?!"

"I had an idea!" I whisper excitedly.

"Was your idea to hit me?" James whispers back sarcastically.

"No, that was just to get your attention." I whisper.

"Lil – Evans – You always have my attention."

"Aww! Why do you say things that make me want to kiss you at the moments I really can't?" I complain.

"Because if I were to say them every time we actually could, then I would waste so many good lines." He explains. "I spend a lot of time thinking them up, you know."

"Ugh... Now I don't remember my idea!" I say, looking away for a second. I look back, seeing James stifling a laugh.

"Just think. What was your idea about?" He says.

"_I said I didn't remember!_" I scream at him. Suddenly I freeze. The class has gone quiet.

"_Fix it!_" James mouths.

"I don't remember the night we spent together!" I improvise. "I don't remember because it didn't happen!"

Half the class laughs, the other half rolls their eyes and goes back to work silently.

"Now that Miss Evans has kindly clarified that _she did not spend a night with Mr Potter_, could we return to our lesson?" Professor Flitwick sighs, exasperated. "Now, I want you to take out your books, read the paragraph on Cheering Charms, then once you have taken down the key points, practice with a partner."

"Lily Evans is my partner!" James shouts. On the inside, I agree, but on the outside, I groan and say 'Why me?'

"Because we are meant to be." James rolls his eyes, as if it were totally obvious. "Find other partners, folks!" He shouts to Lorelle and some weedy-looking boy I don't know from Hufflepuff, who were approaching my table.

"Now no one is going to want to be my partner!" I fake-whine.

"Too bad, Evans, you're stuck with me." James smirks.

"We have to read the paragraph first, idiot." I bury my head in the book. I look over the top of the book and wink at him. He smiles, winks at me as well, then opens his book too.

"Done." I whisper at him.

"Done." He whispers back. I pull out my wand, pointing it at his nose like the paragraph says.

"_Evviva su!_" I say, jerking my hand back and swishing it as a bright pink ray hits James' nose on the spot. He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen. It takes over his entire face.

"Lily Evans! Lily Evans, you make me the happiest man in the world! Lily Evans. What a pretty name! I AM SO HAPPY!"

I laugh before saying "_Fine evviva su!_" Instantly, James sobers up.

"Do me." I say, sitting perfectly still.

His eyes sparkle mischievously. "Lily, don't be stupid. I can't _do you_ here!"

I roll my eyes. "Shut your face and cheer me up."

"Right away, Lily." He pointed his wand at my cheek. Uh oh. I was about to open my mouth to tell him to move his wand over when he says "_Evvia su!_"

I burst out laughing. James looks satisfied with himself. That is, of course, until I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe and I start to turn blue. Then he gets worried.

"_Fine evvia su!_" He says frantically. "_Fine evvia su! Fine evvia su! FINE EVVIA SU!_" When I don't stop laughing, he gets really scared for my life. I honestly think I might pass out in three seconds. Everything is blurring around the edges, and all the sound in the room is just an incoherent cacophony. "Flitwick! Lily's going to pass out! Flitwick, _help_!"

I see Flitwick look over, but then everything goes black.

My eyes flutter open, and I see glasses. Thin, rectangular, glasses. Behind them are hazel eyes. James Potter.

"She's awake! Yes!" James jumps, punching the air.

"Merlin, you're loud." I say, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says.

"It's okay. Is anyone else here?" I ask.

"No. And that's good."

"Why?"

"Because I have to say for a second I thought I lost you. I was so incredibly scared for your life." James says, hanging his head.

"You shouldn't have been. I'm fine." I say. "Can you get me some water?"

"Yes!" He says, and a second later, he returns with a pink little cup with a pink straw.

"Ah, I love pink." I muse, taking a sip. "But I never can wear it because it clashes horribly with my hair. That's why nothing I ever have on me is pink." I feel myself beginning to ramble, but I don't stop. "Not my books, not my quills, not my bags. And it's horrible, because I saw the most adorable pink bag in Hogsmeade the other day. By the way, what are you doing for..." I let the sentence fall. "Hogsmeade." I finish. "JAMES! I REMEMBER MY IDEA!"

"Merlin, you're loud." He says, mimicking me.

"No! My idea was that you take Arloe and I take Remus! That way they won't go together. James, it's perfect! It's so much easier, because not only are we making sure_ they_ don't go together, but we're making sure _we_ don't go together! And we can forget about taking Peter and Lorelle... I didn't want to tell you, but I really don't want to take Peter."

"Perfect! James says, swooping down and kissing my temple. I let him do so smugly, proud of my idea. "But I should ask you out first, so you have the opportunity to turn me down. It's too much fun pretending we're not together. You can pretend to be annoyed with me."

"Sounds like a plan. Ask me out the night I get out of the Hospital Wing. Be all like 'To make up for almost killing you - '"

"_I did not almost kill you!_" James hisses.

"Correction: To make up for taking your breath away - " I attempt, but he cuts me off again.

"Too romantic. Makes it sound like _you_ wanted me to take your breath away." James shakes his head, and his glasses fall down his nose. He pushes them back, annoyed. It's actually kinda cute, but I would never tell him that. He'd do it all the time, then it wouldn't be cute anymore – it would be old.

"Then what do you suggest you say, James Potter?" I give up.

"'To make up for the Charms incident, I will take you out to Hogsmeade. What do you say?' That way, it sounds like I want you as a prize, making it easier to reject me because you think I am a human being void of true emotions."

"Fine." I allow him begrudgingly, simply because the logic behind his makes perfect sense. Damn James Potter and his know-it-all-attitude-when-he-actually-_does_-know-it-all.

"Okay. Where's Madame Holly? I want to know if I can go." I say, as James waves her over. Madame Holly is ancient and tough, and I wouldn't be surprised if she still worked here when my kids came here.

"You should be fine to go, Miss Evans." Says Madame Holly while shining a light in my eyes, then looks up my nose. "Just let me finish this check up and you should be good..." She prods her wand in a couple of places and lets me go.

"I am so going to bruise." I complain as soon as she's out of earshot.

"It's okay. I get bruises from Quidditch all the time. I think I may have some Opheliopotter in my dorm..." James scrunches his eyes, trying to remember.

"I've always wanted to ask you... is there a significance between Opheliopotter and your family?" Opheliopotter was the best bruise-remover out there. It even worked on Muggles, something most wizard medicine didn't do. Of course, you could only use it on Muggles that knew of the wizarding world, or else they would be curious as to how it worked.

"Yeah... my mother, Ophelia, was Head Healer at St. Mungo's a long time ago, and she developed it while on maternal leave with me because she was bored. She doesn't work there anymore, though. Now she develops defensive spells and jinxes for the Auror department."

"Wow... what about your dad?" I ask, swinging my arms while I walk.

"He used to be Head of the Auror department, but he retired early."

"Why?" I say curiously. I know I shouldn't be asking so many questions about his personal life, but I can't help it. His life is so interesting.

"You ever heard of _One Hundred Defensive Jinxes and Spells_? Or _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_? James asks.

"Yeah... I have both in my trunk upstairs. They're excellent. I would love to meet the author. Quentin Trimble." I sigh. "He's been there and done it all, hasn't he? And he is _so handsome_." I swoon. James groans. "What? Do you think I like Quentin Trimble more than you? Are you jealous?" I punch his arm playfully.

"He should have used his normal name." James grumbles.

"What?" I ask. "How do you know Quentin Trimble isn't a real person?"

"Oh, he's a real person alright. He just didn't want to use his real name for the safety of his family. Because he thought Dark Wizards would come after them."

"Wait a second..." I say as realization dawns on me. "Is - "

"Quentin Trimble my father? Yes." I scream, but James clamps his hand over my mouth. "He used to be Head of the International Auror Department, meaning he was in charge of every Auror out there. It was a big job involving a lot of travel and he didn't like being away from his family so much. So he took a year off, wrote his first book and published it for fun. The rest is history. You can't tell anyone, though. He doesn't want people I go to school with knowing. His real name is - "

"I can't believe my idol is your father! I would kill to meet him! I can't believe I thought he was handsome when I'm dating his son..." I trail off, slightly horrified. James smiles.

"Any who, enough about me. We need to figure out how we're going to go about this whole Hogsmeade thing." He says, easily directing the conversation elsewhere.

"We go to the Common Room. You ask me out. I say no. You ask Arloe. I hope to Merlin she says yes. I squeal with her after she does, then ask out Remus because I don't want to go alone."

"Do you have to squeal? Other than that, it sounds good. I think it'll work." James says.

"Of course it'll work, I thought of it. And I still can't believe your father is Quentin Trimble!" I can't stop talking about it.

"Believe it." James says grimly.

"When is _Fight to the Finish: A Guide to Duelling _being released? I'm so excited for it!" I smile, bouncing up and down. James plunges a hand into his bag.

"Here." He hands me a black cover book, which looks like a journal.

"Is this the diary of the oh-so-macho James Potter?" I smirk, turning it over in my hands.

"Open it." He says. I turn the front cover open. I scream.

"How did you get the Advanced Reader copy?" I shriek.

"Do you not remember me telling you the author is my father? He gave it to me so that I could try out some of the basic things."

"Have you?" I narrow my eyes.

"Sirius, Remus and I have practiced three-way duelling using the tips from the book. They're very good." James says.

"Wow. Can I borrow this?" I ask, grinning so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Keep it." James says nonchalantly.

"Thank you!" I say, kissing his cheek. I hug the book to my chest. "We're coming to some busy hallways. Let me sprint ahead."

"No. You just got out of the Hospital Wing. Let me fall back a little, then come bug you."

"Okay..." I say, looking down and opening the book.

_Fight to the Finish: A Guide to Duelling._

_Chapter One: Know your opponent._

_Most often, duels are not with a witch or wizard you have never met or heard talk of. There is always something deeper in the battle, which creates the need to fight. You will always be in conflict_ _with your enemy, but can you have an enemy you have never met of heard about? The answer is no. So, since you know your opponent, everything is just that much easier. You know his skill level, you know his weaknesses. You also know yourself. You know what you are capable of doing against him/her in a battle. Don't compare yourself to your opponent, but consider also what he might know about you. If he knows much, practice other battle techniques to throw him off guard. Knowing what your attacker might or might not know about you can help you know your opponent. Does that make sense?_

_That being said – _

It was then that James chose to crash into me, knocking my book – and almost me – to the floor.

"Potter!" I screech, picking up my book and closing it. "Did you not see I was occupied?!" I say.

"I saw. I chose not to pay attention." He swings an arm around my shoulder. I swing it off.

"Bugger off, Potter." I say, running ahead. I hastily rip a page from my notebook and scribble a note to James. "_Apparobjecto James Potter_"

_You ready?_

**Ready as I'll ever be.**

*

"Lily Evans." James says, leaning on me in the common room. "Miss Lily Evans."

"Potter." I allow him begrudgingly before I walk over to a table to start an essay on Max the Magnificent for History of Magic.

"Lily Evans. You know, I've been thinking. I think I should probably make up to you for what went down in Charms. I'll take you to Hogsmeade."

"No thanks. I have plans. I have to write a letter home that day." I say, standing to move my books to my dorm. James grabs my arm with so much force I'm about to yell for help. But I don't.

"Do you know how many girls want this, Lily?" He snarls.

"Are you really that arrogant and conceited?" I snarl right back.

"You betcha. You, me, Hogsmeade?"

"You know, gay marriages aren't allowed, and I don't think it's legal to marry yourself either, Potter. Get a life and get out of my face." I shove past him and march up the stairs to general applause.

_Take that Potter._

**I did. It hurt. You wound me so, Lily!**

_Bite me, James. We did a good job. We make awesome actors._

"Lils!" I drop the paper in surprise. I turn and see Arloe, with one of my quills.

"You dropped your quill. And you dropped this note, too! What does it say?"

I want to scream 'Arloe! No!', but I can't find my voice. So, instead, I watch in horror as Arloe scans the note intently. I've never felt more powerless.

AN: If any of you are still reading, I'd really like it if you reviewed!


End file.
